


Grelliam Drabbles

by Reilith



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Prompt Fic, Yaoi, challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reilith/pseuds/Reilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a growing collection of my Grelliam drabbles depicting different themes. I do accept tag and prompt requests. The current ones I got over my tumblr. I do not own anything from Kuroshitsuji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt request I got on tumblr on the theme "Yahoo me" - a random celebration.

 

 

He stood on the balcony, looking at the sky filled with starts. He hated the fact that he had to be there and then, when he would much rather be sitting in his own office, catching up with his report stack that seemed to be overflowing. He was ill-spirited, it happened even to the best of them, and everyone knew that it was his right to be every now and a while.

He sighed as he heard a loud clacking sound of heels behind him. He wanted to be left alone.

Soon a sickly sweet floral scent overpowered his senses and he knew exactly who was behind him.

"Will darling! What is this, why are you here all alone~? Are you hiding from me? Or maybe you wanted me to find you so that we could be alone~?" a high pitch chuckle escaped the Red Shinigami's lips.

"Grell..." he uttered under his breath, trying to ignore his most persistent subordinate. He knew from the very start that resistance was futile.

"Oh how I love when you call my name~!" Grell smiled to him, squeezing her arm tightly around his. The scent was bewitching. Will pretended not to listen.

"But you should be wary my dear, calling it with such lack of emotion in you voice could hurt a lady's pride." she placed her head on his shoulder.

"What do you want Grell?" he was being rude again, somewhat unintentionally. He stepped back a step, his eyes finally flying over the Red Shinigami. He almost gasped, but composed himself quickly.

"Do you even have to ask my dear William?" she fluttered in front of him, unfazed by his rudeness. She didn't even notice the look in his eyes as he looked at her.

A perfect, tight red dress coiling around her slim body, a long cut finishing right at the middle of her thigh and revealing her amazing legs. A blood-red corset with a black lace floral design shaping her hourglass figure. Red heels that matched her eyeglasses and silky black gloves.

And her long red hair, the only thing left untamed and imperfect in this design, decorated with a single red rose - like it was there just to test William's endurance.

She finally noticed the way William was looking at her.

"Is there something wrong? Don't tell me there's something on my face~?" she gasped, looking around like a looking glass was going to appear out of thin air.

"Nothing is wrong." he said, grabbing her arm as gently as possible to calm her down. He quickly dropped it, realizing what he was doing.

"Excuse me Grell, I wanted to be alone." he said, fixing up his glasses and checking his tie. Grell gazed upon him, always so impeccable, even in a tuxedo.

"But Will... Today of all days... You shouldn't be alone." she looked a bit worried.

"I'd prefer it like that." he offered her a stoic glance before leaning onto the balcony fence.

"But everyone's here~! And they are waiting for  _you_..." it seemed that her words didn't reach to him.

"Very well William." she leaned on the fence next to him.

"Then at least let me say this..." her lips were so close to his ear, if he had a heartbeat it would surely go mad by now.

"Happy birthday." her breath fluttered against his ear and a light kiss was placed on his cheek.

The scent disappeared too soon after that. He turned, only to see her disappearing behind the glass doors, in the black and white crowd of their co-workers.

"Grell..." he whispered as he pressed his gloved hand on his cheek.

"Thank you."

 


	2. The Mourning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble on the prompt "Mourn me" on tumblr. Requested by: allana690undercover

No. No. That couldn't be true. She must have read it wrong. It  _couldn't_  be.

He couldn't be…

But it was there, written in black ink on white paper, a report that reached her while she was half the world away from him.

_"Agent Grell Sutcliff,_

_We regret to inform you that your division supervisor William T. Spears had passed away on duty on 6th of April. Due to this unfortunate event you have been promoted to the spot of the Division Supervisor._

_As a new supervisor your attendance is needed in the Dispatch Management Division; your mission is halted and turned over to another agent on the field._

_We are expecting you as soon as possible in the Main Branch._

_Regards,_

_xxx"_

All that Grell saw were those few tiny words.  _William T. Spears had passed away._  


_William._

_Passed away._

"Nooooooo!" she screamed falling on her knees, ripping the paper already stained in her tears in half. Her mascara was ruined, her composure was gone but she didn't care.

This had to be some sort of a sick joke. She raised on her legs, taking a few wobbly steps towards the mirror. She could almost sense him. He had to be okay, right?

But somehow, she knew it was true. No one would mess with her like this if they valued their life and well being. Not with William. Not him.

She didn't know what to do. So she gathered her things and did the only thing she could do - went back.

* * *

A sick atmosphere surrounded the group of five as the new supervisor made her way and her heels echoed the ceramic floor of the morgue. Her first request, no, order, was to see him. To see the man she loved.

Allan, Eric and Ronald were there too, her only support now that he was gone. The doctor led them to an compartment all covered in white, with metallic instruments and tables.

And there he was, covered with a white cloth, stripped of his impeccable clothing, his glasses resting on a metal cart next to him. He was there, pale as a ghost and completely still.

Even in death he looked so calm, so proud, so  _stiff_.

She felt qualm ravishing her insides and fell to her knees. A pair of strong hands kept her off the ground, balancing her just a few inches above the floor.

She recognized Eric's scent. It must have been him who kept her up.

"Let me go." she whispered, flapping her hand at him.

"Are you sure you can stand superviso.."

"I said let me go! I can stand on my own two feet!" she screamed at him, releasing herself from his grasp.

In moments she was beside the metal table, looking at her love.

"My dear William." she started, trying to hold back tears. Her voice was so close to breaking, she was about to collapse.

"I always made such jokes on your behalf my dear. Always saying such things… Teasing you… I was not a proper lady. You were right to scold me."

She put her hand over his silky black hair.

"You were always there to save me. I am so sorry I wasn't there to save you." she bit her lip.

"You look dashing my prince. Will you allow your princess one final kiss?" she asked while hot tears streamed down her face. Everyone in the room was silent.

She dropped her head and placed a long, wishful kiss on his motionless lips. It was almost the same as when she stole all those kisses in his office. He didn't move, didn't flinch. But there was something different this time. His lips were  _so cold_.

She removed herself from him, turning around. She composed herself, fixing her glasses much like the previous supervisor.

"Boys, we have a lot of work to do. This will put us overtime for quite a bit. Lets get to work, chop chop!" she clasped her palms, walking out of the morgue. She didn't even look back.

Nobody could believe it. Grell Sutcliff kept her ground. Nobody understood.

* * *

It was only days later when her eyes were void of tears spilled in the privacy of her own bedroom that she was ready to face the world again.

It was his funeral.

Everyone was breathless as a slim figure all in red entered the funeral grounds. She placed a chaste kiss on the coffin and threw a red rose in the gaping hole that was going to keep her loved one forever more.

She didn't say another word.

* * *

The next day she was right on schedule, sitting in her new office before anyone else arrived. Eric and Allan arrived and noticed her. Ronald was just going in when Eric waved his hand and showed him towards the office of the supervisor.

It was like seeing a ghost.

"Sutcliff Supervisor… Is everything alright?" Eric asked.

She raised her eyes from a piece of paper she was examining.

"Why yes, agent Slingby. Did you need anything from me?" she asked.

"No, nothing."

Ron stared in bewilderment.

"Is there a problem agent Knox?" she asked in a flat tone.

"No, supervisor…" Allan answered in his place. Ron was unable to speak from the shock.

For in front of them, in the old place of their deceased supervisor sat Grell Sutcliff, her hair cut short and neatly combed, in a black suit and with a pole death scythe beside her desk.

"Very will then. Off you go, you have assignments to do. We wouldn't want to disappoint our dear William wouldn't we?" she said with a soft smile.

They nodded and left.

She sighed and looked at the papers in front of her and then spoke.

"I completely understand what you meant by 'a lot of work' my dear Will. I am just sorry that I realized too late." she looked at his picture framed on her left.

"More overtime tonight, huh?"


	3. Not That He Would Ever Admit It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a prompt for "Value me", some sort of confession. I must say, it is really hard to write from Will's perspective, he is so emotionless. But his interaction with Grell. Ohh, I love it~ Requested by: allana690undercover from tumblr~

She was summoned to his office, for the fifteenth time this month. Not that he was counting, no. He would never admit it, but his heart would flutter every time when he saw the Red Shinigami dance into his office, like she wasn't summoned to be scolded, but rather invited for a nice cup of tea.

It was the same this time, all you could expect from Grell Sutcliff. In all her shine she entered the room, illuminating everything with the red glimmer that followed her wherever she went. That and the prominent blood stains on her face and clothes, in her hair and her twisted but stunning smile - it was enough to make a grown man insane.

Not that he would admit that to her.

He was standing in his usual pose beside his desk, fixing his glasses up, death scythe in hand, ready for another long preaching that he knew would have no effect. Grell always did what she wanted, and somehow she always got away with it. William's eyebrows furrowed.

"Wiiiiillll~!" she entered the room, spinning on her heel. Her death scythe was also drenched in blood, her lovely chainsaw that she _still_  didn't catalog. Will asked himself why did he return it to her in the first place. All she did was cause trouble with it.

"Grell Sutcliff" he muttered.

"You wanted to see me my dear Will~? You couldn't bare another moment without me, I reckon. Well, worry no more, your favourite lady is here~" she said in a melodic voice.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Sutcliff." he said, feigning it as always.

"I summoned you here to reprimand you. Yet again, Sutcliff, you haven't followed your orders and you slaughtered people who weren't meant for reaping!"

He was trying to stay calm. Grell looked at him with her bright green-golden eyes, pretending she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Don't you bat your lashes at me Grell Sutcliff, you've caused so much trouble for everyone in the department. You are not getting out of this one."

She pouted.

"That's not a way to treat a lady, you know. You're being rather rude today, even more than usual."

"I am just doing my job." he stated. "Thanks to this, I will have to stay overtime, again. But this time, you're staying with me."

Her eyes glistened with excitement. She got it all wrong.

"You want me here, with you, alone, all night? Oh Will I~"

"I will have none of your shenanigans Sutcliff. Grab a pen and start filling in a report." he cut in before she was able to finish and jump into his arms.

"Can I at least change? The blood is sticky, and no matter how much I love the red, I don't want my hair to be ruined." she said in a lower tone.

"No." he said with no emotion.

She gasped, turning to look at him. She was offended and surprised.

"Will…"

"I am sorry. Go clean yourself up and return as quickly as possible." he said, avoiding her eyes.

"Very well." she answered and disappeared through the door.

William didn't know what was wrong with him. Why was he so rude? So mean, even more than usually? Grell was getting to him, but he never let it become such a problem before. He returned to his desk and started writing. Grell was back in exactly twenty-seven minutes.

Not that he was counting, no.

Her hair was still slightly wet, but clean, pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head. She barely had make-up on, only black residue under her eyes. Her eyelashes were still in place, somehow. But she was still as beautiful as ever.

Not that he'd admit that to her, no.

She sat on the couch in silence and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and started writing. Will felt the uneasiness in the air.

"Grell, what did they actually do so that you reaped them?" he asked, referring to the victims of her latest mutilation.

She raised her eyes from the paper and gave him a sour smile.

"He called me pretty. He was sarcastic though. And then his buddy said that I was an abomination and that I should be dead. They told me I was sick. That I was no lady." she was holding back tears, not sure why since it was William that was in front of her. No matter how emotionless he got, he'd at least never laugh at her because of that.

"Such a silly reason, I know. I am to blame…" she said, sobbing slightly, trying to find a handkerchief.

She heard something hit the floor and harsh steps. She raised her head and saw Will standing in front of her.

"You are not allowed to think like that." he said as he offered a white cotton piece of cloth. "Use this, I don't want your make-up spilling on the report."

"Oh, Will, so compassionate of you." she said, and she meant it. In Will's world, saying something like that was the closest to a compliment.

"But maybe they were right, though. Maybe I am an abomination." she swallowed up her tears, trying to keep her face in check.

"You are not."

"What did you say?" she looked surprised.

"You are not an abomination Grell Sutcliff. You are a mess, you are a klutz sometimes, you disobey direct orders, you are stubborn as a mule and you have little to no self-control, but you are not an abomination."

She looked at him, her face glowing with tears.

"You really think that?" she asked, standing up and looking into his eyes. He thought of backing out a step, but stayed in place.

"Yes, I do. I think that you are beautiful." he tried to slip the last sentence without her noticing. Like hell was that going to happen.

"Oh Will~!" her arms flew around his neck and she hugged him tight, sobbing into his collar. Her hair released from the bun, roamed free over her shoulders and back.

He allowed himself a short smile, while she couldn't see his face. He patted her hair, inhaling her smell - the one thing he could never really make out completely.

"Back to work now." he said when she broke the hug. She smiled and nodded.

They worked through the night, neither of them uttering a single word. But it was the most comfortable silence they ever had.

The morning came swiftly and Grell was dismissed. She had a few hours of sleep before her next shift. Will wasn't that lucky. His shift never ended.

"Well, I shall be going now." she said after handing him the last report.

"Alright." he answered, looking at her approaching the door.

"Sutcliff." he called out for her.

"Yes, Will?" she smiled despite her tiredness.

"Good work tonight." he said. Then he continued, choosing his words carefully. "I wouldn't like this to become a habit of yours, but I wouldn't mind your company from time to time like this."

Her mouth formed an "o". Then she asked.

"Is that all?" she was eager, it was visible - every inch of skin quivered in anticipation.

"One more thing. You really are beautiful. As always."

She smiled and turned on her heel.

All that was left was the sweet scent that followed her anywhere she went. He was intoxicated by it.

Not that he would ever admit it.

Luckily he didn't have to - he know that she knew it too well.


	4. Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by deadcellredux on tumblr. The theme is "constellations". Information about the constellations taken from wikipedia.

"Will, lets go stargazing!" she exclaimed, pulling his well ironed sleeve.

"Grell Stucliff, do you think that I have time for such unimportant business at this time?" he asked readjusting his glasses. "We have reaping to do in two hours."

'Seriously, why did they have to send half of the division to Wales at such a time that even I have to go reaping instead of dealing with the papers?' William asked himself as Grell continued to pull his sleeve, batting her eyelashes. Obviously, she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Wiiiiill~" she continued calling him, a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Very well. But just for a short while." he said in a serious tone.

"Ohh, thank you Will, I knew you cared~! Hihihi~" she giggled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the office.

"It is nothing of the sort." he answered but his voice was lost in her continuous jabber.

"Ooohh, we could go to some beautiful beach and waste the night away..." she mumbled as they left the London Division.

"We don't have time for such nonsense. This is going to be a short trip and that's all."

"But Will..."

"No buts." he cut her off. "And did you bring your death scythe? We'll be going to the reaping place right afterwards."

"Yes..."

"You didn't, did you?" he asked in a stern voice.

"I did." she tried to wriggle off but it was too late. Will got his hands on her scythe.

"Didn't I tell you that you can't use a modified scythe without authorization? I will be collecting that after the reaping."

"No Will, give it back, don't be so cruel! Are you really going to render the lady off her favourite weapon?" she pressed tight to his arm with her slim body, her right hand trying to take the scythe back.

"Yes I will." he said, but gave it back to her. No point in taking it now. "Come now."

He took her hand in his, making her blush, and set off to a far off end of London. They glided over the roofs with ease and soon Grell was smiling like nothing had happened.

It was strange how this Red Shinigami had such power over him - Will would always somehow end up doing what she wanted. But deep inside, he actually enjoyed it.

They reached the outskirts of town and soon they were on the seaside. Everything seemed to be so quiet, intentionally, as so to make Will more uncomfortable by Grell's flirty nature.

Finally they reached an abandoned cliff, right above an empty rocky beach, leaving all the villages behind them. Will sat on one of the rocks and stared into the sea. It was a beautiful teal color, covered with the reflection of the glistening stars.

Grell dropped her grip as soon as they arrived and she was still behind him, unusually quiet.

"Grell..?" he turned to see where the Red Shinigami was.

Her eyes were shining brighter than the stars above her.

"Oh Will this is beautiful! You've taken me to such a wonderful place!" she smiled widely, revealing her pointy teeth.

She approached and sat beside him.

"This is the place where the stars are brightest and it's still close to the town. We can't stay long, so enjoy it while you can." he kept his stern posture, but inside he relaxed a bit.

He didn't even mind when Grell placed her head on his shoulder.

"Tell me about the stars William." she said in a soft voice.

He sighed and pointed out at a bundle of stars to their left.

"You see those stars up there? It's is not very visible to the naked eye of the humans, but we can see them more clearly. It's called Coma Berenices." he said in a flat voice. He threw a glance at Grell who looked at the stars with thrill in her eyes.

"It's is named by one of the Queens of Ancient Egypt, Berenice. She swore to cut her long hair as a token to the Goddess Aphrodite if her husband the King would return from his quest safely. And when her husband returned so she did. The legend says that the hair disappeared from the temple and that was because the Goddess was so pleased with it that she took it and made it into a constellation." he looked at Grell's long red hair.

"Do you think my hair deserves a constellation?" she asked timidly in opposite to her flamboyant nature.

"You don't need a constellation. Your hair should stay exactly where it is." he said under his breath, slowly tangling his long fingers in the blood-red mess.

"I'd cut it for you." she uttered.

He quickly pulled out and readjusted his glasses, then pointed at another constellation.

"This one is called Andromeda, or "The chained lady". She was chained to a rock and doomed to be eaten by a sea monster until the Greek hero Perseus came to her rescue." he intentionally chose this constellation. It was the closest to a compliment that he could give her.

"You came to my rescue so many times. So, am I that chained lady?" she batted her long eyelashes at him seductively.

He ignored her question, but a slight blush covered his pale cheeks.

She then closed in on him and took his hand in hers.

"And you see that one right there?" she asked, her breath caressing his lobe as she pointed his hand to the sky.

"Yes."

"That one is Cepheus, "The king". You truly are like a king to me." she whispered, kissing his cheek provokingly.

"You knew all those constellations, didn't you?" he asked, a shade of a smile running over his face.

"I did. But it was still so gentlemanly of you to show me. Thank you for this amazing gift." she said smiling as she stood up.

"Time for reaping." she said while stretching her arms upwards.

"Indeed it is." he fixed his glasses and stood up. Death scythe in hand he turned and started leaving.

Grell was right behind him.

"Will my dear..." she started in a flirtatious tone.

"Yes, I will still confiscate your death scythe after the reaping." he said in his business tone.

"Ohh Will, you are so mean~!" her high pitch voice echoed over the cliff, reverberating off the sea and into the countless stars and constellations.


	5. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by the lovely allana690undercover from tumblr. The prompt is "Fight me", but I changed it a bit, so that is "Fight with me". I found it more interesting to make them fight together, rather than against each other. I chose a different title though, I think it also fits well.

"Will, look out!" she screamed as her death scythe sunk into the flesh of his attacker. Will on the other hand had two more to deal with and was unable to even turn and give notice to the attacker.

"Thank you Grell." he muttered as he evaded the sharp claws of the beings that surrounded them. They were having their routine check when these mutated creatures - half human, half animals attacked them and severed them from the rest of their crew.

Grell smiled mischievously as she cut into another being, her face now covered in thick streams of the beast's blood.

"So much red~!" she exclaimed, avoiding another.

"Keep your mind on the matter in hand! One wrong move and you're gone." he said.

"But they are not supposed to be able to kill us, right?" she asked in a velvety voice, her chainsaw going through two attackers at once, like a knife through butter.

"We have never encountered such creatures before, so we can not know if they can kill us. But they can definitely harm us." he said, pressing his palm over the wound on his other arm. It was a shallow cut caused by the beast's claw, but it hurt nonetheless.

"Oh Will darling, do be more careful~!" she said with worry in her words. "I would love to be your personal nurse anytime, but I'd rather you not get chopped to pieces. I was never too fond of spaghetti."

Will found it incredible that Grell was able to joke even at this kind of time. 'I guess it is in her nature to do so. It is a defense mechanism against fear.'

Or at least he hoped so.

He had never seen a Shinigami enjoy mindless slaughter so much, and only for the sake of the slaughter. Grell had no problem with taking on the hardest opponents, including some demons (the filthy raven demon excluded) and still getting the upper hand, while enjoying the show that she was putting on.

She was a true actress.

"Oooh, I'm all trembling inside, this is so exciting~!" she sang as she danced over the corpses, cleaning up the beasts that were still standing.

But, in her own daze she failed to notice one of the attackers sneaking behind her back. The claw was coming down in a matter of seconds and Will's instincts reacted before his mind had the time to process the thought.

His death scythe collided with the monster's claw and a loud snap echoed around them. Grell turned, her face in horror as she saw Will with his broken scythe, still unaware of what had happened.

"Will~!" she screamed and ran over to him, her scythe dancing in circles around her as she cut everything in her way.

Will's astonished look as Grell jumped over him and cut the last monster to shreds was gratitude enough. She turned, completely soaked in her favourite color.

"Didn't you say that we had to look out?" she asked sarcastically, grin on her face.

"I..." he was speechless. Then he remembered.

"I did it to save you. Don't you preach me about being unaware of the surroundings." he said, looking around at the corpses. One of them twitched and the jabbed his now broken scythe into its head.

"I know." she said. "I am sorry my dear."

"Let this be the last time. I will not come to your rescue again." he said, turning away.

She grinned. Both of them knew that even though he said that, he would gladly give his life for her. Luckily, she didn't plan on letting him do so.

"Let me look at your wounds darling." she said with a soft smile, examining his cuts. The last one was a pretty deep gush to the left side of his torso. A deep crimson under the ripped fabric of his suit.

"I guess I still get to be your nurse."

"Don't talk nonsense. I am perfectly fine..." he started, but he wavered and fell down. With ease Grell caught him in her arms. He had lost consciousness.

"This time you were the main hero. Shame on you William, stealing the main actress' role."

She placed a small kiss on his temple as she stood up, carrying him, leaving a macabre of red at their backs.

"My hero." she giggled childishly, pressing his body closer to hers, dancing away.


	6. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request by allana690undercover.
> 
> The prompt is "wed me" but it wasn't specified, so I had a lot of space. This is a AU where Grell is still physically male but everyone accepts her as a female. Also they are humans, there are no Shinigamis etc. But Grell and Will are still special in their own way. Slight OOC Will ahead~

She was fluttering on the inside, her outside only showing small display of nervousness, but she was so excited, oh so excited, because this was her wedding day.

She stood in front of the mirror, admiring her dress.

It was the first time that she was all in white - as opposed to her usually bright red attire with sparkles of white and black. This time, she was completely covered in white - every inch of the lacy fabric was beaded with small pearls, her over-bust corset was sprinkled with translucent glitter and the silky bow decorated the back of her waist, complementing her hourglass figure. The skirt puffed with a pair of chiffon petticoats, also in white, had an intricate bead-work that formed rose-like shapes that followed the flow of her body perfectly.

Her heels were as high as she usually wore them, but the shoes were made of silk, the white ribbons going up her legs like pairs of snakes. It was all complemented well with a pair of finger-less silk gloves.

Even her usual red eyeglasses were discarded for this occasion, she wore transparent ones instead. She had light pink make-up on and her favourite long lashes on. She pouted her lips to check on her flattering pink lip-stick. All was in place.

Only red left on her were her nails - mandatory painted red, and her long silky hair, braided in with thin lacy straps and small white roses pinning her veil. She didn't want to have her hair up, oh he loved it so when her hair was untamed - like wildfire; and his hand sliding down the bloody falls, sending chills down her spine. Finally tonight, she will have it all. All of him.

She took another glance at the mirror and grabbed her bouquet of white roses when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"It's time lady Sutcliff." a thin girly voice called out.

"I'll be right there." she answered in a high voice, containing her excitement.

It was a good thing to be fashionably late, but she didn't want to take any chances on her wedding day. So she rushed over to the door and exited to the hall that lead her to the garden where the ceremony was held.

She reached the glass doors, taking a deep breath - as much as her corset allowed her and faced the guests that stood on her left and right.

In front of her there was a path of white and red petals that lead right to the altar. And there stood…

"William." she whispered to herself happily as she noticed her stern, stoic man standing there in a perfect white tux, with a single white rose at his breast-pocket.

The music started and she walked graciously, smiling and containing her giggles, burning from excitement. The music stopped and she reached her destination. Will gave her a small smile and offered her his gloved hand, which she gladly accepted.

As the minister spoke his words she went through her vows in her head. Then finally Will spoke.

"I take thee, Grell Stucliff, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to love you and keep you, to have and to hold you, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, even beyond the grave."

She smiled. They promised each other that even death will not let them part. Their love was too strong. And that when the death comes, they will together, gladly walk over to her side.

Then it was her turn.

"I take thee, William T. Spears, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to love you and keep you, to have and to hold you, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, even beyond the grave that so even when our bodies wither and die, we shall remain together."

She always had a talent for acting and her vows were perfect to the letter. The fact that she meant them sincerely gave them even more worth.

"You may now exchange rings." the minister said.

Grell was positively glowing as William gently tucked the wedding ring on her finger. With ease she took the other and enchased his finger with it.

"You may kiss the bri…" the minister wasn't even done talking when Grell finally broke from her daze and lashed herself onto her newly wedded husband, colliding their lips in a lustful dance.

Everyone stood and clasped their hands to greet the newlyweds. Her crimson nails tucked onto the lapel of his suit as she broke the kiss.

"Is this when I get my wedding present?" she asked with a vicious grin.

"It is." he allowed himself a small smirk at the crowd as they turned.

Everyone stood silent as William gave his wife her present.

Then suddenly everything was chaos and panic and screams as the lady in white and her perfect man rushed at the audience and everything was painted red, her favourite color, red, red, red as the blood pumping in their veins; red as the faces and wounds of the people drowning in their own blood.

Red blood gushing everywhere, painting her white dress, her white bouquet, his white suit, painting everything white into her  _favourite red_.

At the end the screams have died out and they were standing alone, the two of them, in a sea of crimson and mutilated bodies, holding a red chainsaw.

"Oh Will, you know me so well~!" she exclaimed, the chainsaw in her right hand as her left traveled to Will's side to pull him closer.

"Everything is so beautifully red~! Just as I have always imagined it." she sighed with content.

Will pulled her by the waist, their faces close together.

"I love you Grell."

"And I love you too Will~!" she grinned. "Now I think it's time for your present."

She gave him a mischievous smile and devoured his lips once more.

"I believe it is." he grinned back picking her up in his arms, putting one of her hands over his shoulder while her other hand still held onto the chainsaw, and walked away in an unknown direction.

_"Nothing matters as long as we have each other."_

_"Dead or alive, but still together."_


	7. At the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU prompt for an art trade on tumblr with archadianskies. She gave me the theme and I gave her one, so go to her tumblr if you wanna see it. (when it's out)  
> It also has two endings, so you can die some more from the feels.

_“Watching the morning open_  
 _like an origami swan, the sky_  
 _a widening path, a question_  
 _you can’t answer.”_

**_\- „On the edge“ by Dorienne Laux_ **

She was watching the sunrise, a sea of bodies behind her feet. The lone Red Assassin, hands and clothes stained against the rising light on the east. She lit up a cigarette, letting the smoke engulf her, and sighed. Her work was a thankless one, but profitable. Also, very dangerous.

In this world it was to be the hunter of the hunted. After years of abused childhood, she decided she was not going to be the prey anymore. Leaving her old self behind, she threw away any chance at a normal life, love and any emotions that could’ve held her back. Slowly crawling through the shadows, she rose above and gained her title – the Red Shinigami, they called her. Because that was all that was left after her – only red, only death.

It twisted her edges, gave her a brutal sense of self-preservation, but changed her entirely, roughed her. She was now a bird in the cage of her own making.

She was finishing the cigarette when she heard the sound of footsteps against the dry earth. It could only be one person. Her pursuer. She turned with a smile.

A figure in a clad, black suit, short, dark hair slicked backward, black rimmed glasses and white gentlemanly gloves stood before her. No smile, no flinch at all on his smooth face, only his green eyes penetrating her very being.

„And what brings you here, Will, darling?“ her lips uncovered her pointy teeth, pink in contrast to he pale skin, but her eyes were cold and unreachable, the green joy forever lost. He looked around him and, without stepping on a body moved towards her. His expression was stiff, so was his posture, but that has always been him. Only his eyes glowed with fiery emotion, ferociousness that nobody could deny. For, how far would a man go for his loved one, even when she was beyond saving?

„Is this what you call life?“ he asked. His voice was firm, but the worry seeped out of it.

„This is my life, Will. I don’t have to explain myself to you at all.“ she flipped her hair, throwing the cigarette but behind her, the wind blowing it to the ocean. His eyes sharply followed the movement, but quickly locked gaze with her own again.

„Do you want your life to be like this? Just blood and death?“

She chuckled.

„My life has always been like this. It’s just me who makes up the rules now.“

He took a step and she raised her chainsaw.

„Do not come any closer Will! I will not be held responsible for what I do to you if you do.“ her voice wavered for a second.

„But you are responsible. You were the one who left. You were the one who decided upon this lifestyle. And you _are_ the one that is responsible for everything you do.“ he took another step. Her weapon was now only centimeters away from his torso.

A sudden gush of wind made her hair look like living flames, trying to eat her alive. She shivered. Her eyes were no longer cold as before.

„Come back.“ he said, offering her a gloved hand.

Her arms were trembling.

„Why did you come for me anyway? I’ve brought you only pain!“ she took a better grip at the chainsaw, still pointing it at him.

„Come back.“ he repeated. A tear formed in her eye.

„I have already passed the point of no return.“ she whispered softly. Her hand moved in a swift motion, one pulling the chainsaw on, the other to cut him in half. She paused dramatically, the spinning blade right at his arm, ready to taste the flesh.

„There is nothing you say that can make me change my mind Will. But there may be something that might stop me from staining my hands with your blood right now.“ she was now visibly crying, her impeccable make-up making black waterfalls under her lashes.

„TELL ME WILL, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!“ she screamed, pulling the chainsaw over her head, the point of it aimed at his chest.

He gave her a light smile, widening his arms, like he was preparing to hug her.

„Grell…“ his voice tickled her ears in the blowing wind.

It could go either way. The wind suddenly stopped.

*

Her scream echoed, breaking the silence, cutting the restless surface of the ocean, followed by her chainsaw flying over the edge and soon after, disappearing in the sunlit blue.

What hit his chest was her full body, slamming into his lungs, while her hands desperately gnawed at his flesh, wanting to feel him, to make sure he was real and not just one of her midnight phantoms. A cry, muffled in his jacket, escaped her when his arms folded around her and a light kiss scraped the top of her head.

She raised her eyes to meet his; a heart-beat long glance was enough before his stiff lips met her trembling ones and she melted, for the first time in her life, completely leaving her shell, completely giving up, but loving every second of it.

Walking away from the scene, holding her hand in his, she finally felt truly happy.

*

„Aim for the heart.“ was the last whisper in her ear as she reached the pinnacle.

Her scream echoed, breaking the silence, cutting the restless surface of the ocean, followed immediately by the ripping sound of her chainsaw, gnawing at his chest, his expression unchanged as she painted them both red, _his red_ , as she moved in unison with her weapon - her only companion. A maniacal laugh followed, as she felt her insides rip apart with his, her only love in this world, the only person, who still couldn’t save her from herself.

His body, now a lifeless shell fell to the ground with an empty thud, his clothes ruined, his face locked in a longing gaze, like he was still wishing for a happy ending.

She threw away the chainsaw, falling to her knees, the laughter continuing. Her long fingernails found their way to her face and clawed at the now ruined pretty mask she wore. Black eyeliner and mascara, mixed with tears and now blood painted the picturesque image of her ruined soul.

She turned and looked into the burning sun.

„Now, I will never know.“ were her last thoughts as her body dropped off the cliff, rippling water all around her and the slow blackness washed over her.


End file.
